Concurso inesperado
by adry mw
Summary: Tres amigos, dos corazones enamorados, un concurso de poesía ¿Quien ganará? ¡Pasen a averiguarlo!
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares dentro del universo de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen—ya quisiera que fueran míos—sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling—para sus amigos, simplemente 'Jo'—y quien haya comprado los derechos. La trama y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, si. La imagen pertenece a Dhesia.

* * *

**—CONCURSO INESPERADO—**

**CAPITULO I.**

* * *

Era un cálido día de junio en Hogwarts. Un día en el que muchos estudiantes de séptimo curso no podían más con los sentimientos encontrados que para ellos producía esa fecha. Algunos reían y paseaban con sus amigos por todo el castillo recorriendo cada uno de los lugares más especiales, pretendiendo así que los recuerdos no fueran borrados de su memoria. Otros simplemente descansaban en sus salas comunes recordándose cada cierto tiempo que no estarían ahí más de una semana y obligándose a convivir, por mero sentimentalismo ajeno, con sus compañeros de clase y o casa.

Por último, había unos cuantos solamente que se dedicaban a esconderse en sus habitaciones para poder llorar a gusto, ya que el admirar el que fue su hogar durante tantísimos años les producía esa clase de sentimiento con el que no se puede luchar y gracias al cual después de tres minutos pensando en que se marcharían sus ojos comenzaban a derramar esa extraña agua salada que escocía en sus mejillas.

Aunque, claro, había que suponer que tendría que haber una excepción a estas tres actitudes anteriormente descritas y por supuesto que existía.

En los terrenos, muy cerca del lago, había tres chicos, es decir, dos chicos y una chica de séptimo curso conversando y admirando todo lo que les rodeaba. Si alguien los observara de lejos diría que eran tres alumnos comunes y corrientes de una misma casa que platicaban sus últimas aventuras, pero no era así. Aquellos jóvenes estudiantes que estaban ya concluyendo su estadía en Hogwarts eran nada más y nada menos que Albus Severus Potter, su inseparable prima Rose Jean Weasley y su mejor amigo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Nadie hubiese apostado por la unión de estos tres jóvenes personajes del mundo mágico excepto, claro, la madre de Rose, Hermione Weasley, o quizá el padre de Albus, el mismo Harry Potter. Sin embargo ahí estaban los tres, un tanto aburridos, pero disfrutando de la compañía que tenían.

—Entonces Rose ¿qué harás cuando llegues a casa?—susurró Albus recostándose en la hierba húmeda.

—No lo sé, Al. Supongo que…

—Supone que llorar y llorar—comentó Scorpius con una sonrisa un tanto burlona en su pálido rostro.

— ¡Cállate ya, Malfoy! Supongo que leer un poco más sobre literatura muggle para dedicar tiempo a la especialidad que seguiré cuando termine mi carrera. Aunque no me vendría nada mal seguir escribiendo como lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria—respondió la pelirroja estirándose y recostándose también junto a su primo.

— ¿Aún escribes?—interrumpió Scorpius de nuevo con la duda en su voz y su rostro—pensé que habías dejado de hacerlo en quinto cuando Al encontró entre tus pergaminos ese poema viejo que escribiste en quien sabe qué año.

— No lo hice inmediatamente—Rose se sentó como si de un resorte humano se tratara y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso—¿sabes rubio? No me gustaría recordar aquel penoso día en el que Albus casi, casi, deja de ser mi primo para convertirse en un perfecto desconocido para mí. Un perfecto desconocido que carecería de cierta parte importante de su anatomía que para ustedes los hombres es más que esencial.

—Gracias por recordárselo, amigo, ahora no habrá quien la pare—dijo el pequeño Potter con fastidio mientras se sentaba también para mirarlos mejor—. Tengo una idea que tal vez nos mejore el humor, sobre todo a ti prima. No te ofendas pero si recordar ese poema te enoja y avergüenza ¿por qué no dejamos de lado toda clase de rencor y resentimiento y nos lo lees a los dos?

Entonces, como si de algún nuevo hechizo se tratara, el rostro de burla se borró de Scorpius para dar paso a uno de sumo interés y el de vergüenza de Rose se intensificó notablemente.

—¿Qué estás diciéndome?

—Eso nos sacaría del gran aburrimiento en el que nos encontramos, Rosie, y pondría al tanto a Scor de lo que sientes hacia aquel amor platónico tuyo.

—¿Amor platónico? Rose perdón que insista pero ¿por qué siempre soy el único que no se entera de nada? —cuestionó Scorpius haciendo una mueca de indignación.

—No es que no confíe en ti, tú lo sabes…—respondía la pelirroja frente a él tratando de salir de su bochorno y levantando la mirada para hacerle saber a Albus que lo asesinaría—es solo que hay cosas que no podrías saber. Estoy de acuerdo con que son ambos mis mejores amigos pero ni siquiera le dije a Al por decisión propia, él se enteró porque leyó la dedicatoria sin mi permiso. Lo que todavía no le perdono ¿verdad?—y con esto dedicó a su primo una mueca de amenaza.

—Ni me perdonará… te lo aseguro—el pelinegro compuso una mueca de aflicción.

Era bien sabido por todos los primos Weasley, sin excepción, que juntamente con el amor de su prima Rose hacia ellos venía el compromiso de respetar lo que ella determinara privado. La mayoría seguía el trato porque sabía a lo que debía atenerse. Sin embargo, el hijo menor de Harry Potter no lo hacía y eso lograba que su prima cobrara venganza cada que podía.

El asunto era que, hace más o menos dos años, Albus había encontrado entre los libros de su prima, y mejor amiga, un poema que claramente era viejo. Como no pensó que fuera algo tan importante, lo leyó, pero no contaba con que al final, casi al borde del gastado pergamino, estuviera escrita la fecha y la dedicatoria.

Miles de millones de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza al leer esto. Y es que, ¿por qué estaría enamorada de ese chico? ¿por qué nunca le había contado a él que era su primo y "mejor amigo"? ¿cuándo había empezado esto sin que él, "Albus Severus Potter, amo y señor de la observación intensa", se diera cuenta? No podría cuestionarla, ya que si Rose se enteraba de lo sucedido seguramente lo mataría e iría a Azkaban; y él, su primo favorito, no quería que por su culpa tuviera dos explicaciones que dar: el por qué lo había matado, llevándola a revelar su secreto a aquel que era (como ella lo nombraba) "el gran amor de su vida".

Así que fingió nunca haber encontrado nada y guardó el poema entre las páginas del mismo libro de transformaciones en el que lo había encontrado. Con lo que no contaba era con la inimaginable inteligencia que predominaba en Rose y cuando esta se fijó que el pergamino no estaba colocado en la página trescientos cincuenta y dos, que era donde ella lo había dejado, si no que estaba en la ciento veinticinco fue directamente donde su primo para llevárselo a un salón aparte y así poder reclamarle a sus anchas sobre lo que había hecho.

No era en absoluto bonito el recordar todos estos desastrosos acontecimientos porque con estas memorias venían también las de las grandes humillaciones que Al había sufrido para que Rose lo perdonara. Así que acordaron no volver a traer esta historia a su mente durante lo que les restaba de vida; pero, claro, al pequeño hijo del niño que vivió no le era justo que ese amor no fuera revelado ya que, si le preguntaban a él, ese personaje también había vivido enamorado de su prima desde hace mucho tiempo. Y, además, no era fácil olvidar cuando se los imaginaba como pareja cada que los veía conversando.

Entonces este seis de junio, justo a tres días de su graduación, Albus Potter encontró el momento preciso para que su prima fuera feliz y aprovechó aquel instante de interés en su mejor amigo para llevarlo a cabo.

Después de incansables minutos en los que Scorpius jugaba con las cintas de sus zapatos cavilando en la posibilidad de ser de los afortunados en saber acerca de la dedicatoria del poema de Rose y en los que la hija de Ron y Hermione se indignaba cada vez más y más, Albus dijo:

—Les propondré mi idea. Sé bien que tú, Scorpius, como buena serpiente sabes disimular muy bien tus sentimientos y que tu pálido rostro trata de ocultar lo que tu corazón guarda. Pero en el fondo, y muy a pesar de que hayas elegido como carrera Auror y no literatura, late un corazón sensible que cada noche maquila interminables escritos hacia la mujer que ama; por otro lado, primita, gracias al gran interés que tienes hacia la literatura, tu increíble e inigualable inteligencia y a ese gran amor secreto que has llevado contigo durante años, sé que posees hermosos poemas, bellos en verdad, capaces de hechizar sin varita a cualquier hombre que los lea. ¿Qué les parecería si hacemos un concurso en el que yo seré el juez calificador y en el cual ambos podrán ayudarse para mejorar su técnica?

—¿Y qué ganaría?—preguntó Rose con desconfianza.

—No lo sé—respondió Albus pensativo—tal vez la oportunidad de restregar en la cara a una serpiente que un Ravenclaw siempre ha de ser mejor que ellos.

—Me parece una idea estupenda—repuso la pelirroja sonriendo abiertamente.

—Entonces ¿cuándo iniciamos? ¿quieres que escribamos algo nuevo para la ocasión?—cuestionó Scorpius a su mejor amigo poniendo una mueca de resignación. Y es que era difícil que se negara a los planes de estas dos personas aun cuando sabía que Rose sacaría provecho de todo esto y que, muy probablemente, ella ganaría en el concurso.

—No tienen que escribir nada pues, por lo que sé, cada uno tiene siempre en su mochila un cuaderno muggle en el que redactan escritos geniales—comentó Albus con interés al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban aceptando.

—Bien, Al, pero ¿cómo sabes tanto acerca de lo que tenemos o no en nuestras mochilas?—espetó Rose astutamente.

—Eso no importa, Rosie, aunque si quieres una explicación los dos son mis mejores amigos y miles de veces me han pedido cargar sus mochilas, o bien, que busque dentro de ellas algún libro ¿feliz?—respondió hábilmente el pelinegro al comentario de su prima—y bueno, les daré unos quince minutos para que decidan cual será el poema ganador. ¡Éxito chicos!

En ese momento, la pelirroja y el rubio tomaron sus respectivas mochilas y comenzaron a buscar dentro de ellas: entre libros, plumas, tinteros, ensayos, galletas y revistas, el poema que ganaría y otorgaría el premio al mejor romántico escritor en la categoría de amores secretos.

* * *

N/A:

hhola,geniaaales lectores!

primeramente mil gracias por leer este que será el primero de dos o tres capítulos de mi historia. gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacer que su imaginación vuele un momento con estas palabras que escribí, y gracias también por hacerse el tiempo entre sus otros muchos fics que tengan por leer. concluyendo con los agradecimientos, gracias (valga la redundancia. jaja. :$ ) especiales a samfj, por betear lo que hasta ahora va de esta historia, y si, ¡ si está dedicado para ti este primer capítulo, amiga! por apoyarme en mi escritura, y por hacer con tus pocos pero animados reviews, que mis labios formen una auténtica sonrisa. :D  
espero en verdad que este primer cap les haya gustado, y no se preocupen, que ya trabajo en el final de este pequeño pero hermoso momento que imaginé apenas hace tres días, pero que me hizo sumamente feliz al escribirlo.  
les envío un abrazo enooorme a cada uno de ustedes, y les deseo éxito en todo lo que estén realizando. solo por último, quisiera pedirles algo...  
¿me regalan un review? :3  
un beso  
adry.  
p.d. "sabían que": ¿si dejan un review, muy pro


	2. Capítulo II

_**Disclaimer/Declaimer:**__ Los personajes, lugares y todo lo conocido no me pertenece; las personalidades, poemas, trama y locuras, sí._

_Este capítulo está dedicado a __**Sam**__, por ayudarme a betearlo, además de ser tan fiel a la lectura de lo que escribo; a __**Cynthia**__, por su gran apoyo; a __**Janeth**__, mi prima adorada, por leer siempre que se lo pido; a __**Marco**__, por ayudarme con algunos detallitos del fic, así como a darle el visto bueno. Y por último a __**Carla Melina**__, por leerme siempre tan atentamente, y por darme ánimos cada que puede. ¡Los quiero a todos! :D_

* * *

—**CONCURSO INESPERADO—**

**CAPITULO II.**

—¡Bien, bien! Hemos tardado más de lo debido y ustedes aún no se deciden—Albus Potter, quien estaba sentado en medio de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley, miraba con una mueca de fastidio hacia su reloj de pulsera. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que él mismo les propusiera a su prima y mejor amigo un concurso de los mejores escritos que ambos tuviesen pero el límite había sido de quince minutos y aún no elegían uno.

—Scorpius ¿lo tienes? —preguntó Rose a su rubio amigo después de que el hijo de Harry y Ginny interrumpiese sus pensamientos y su búsqueda.

—Espera… creo que sí, aunque no me convence del todo. ¿Prometen no burlarse?

—Scor, no te adelantes a las reglas. Esa parte me concierne a mí. Pero primero quiero que tanto Rose como tú estén listos para comenzar— les dijo Albus con rapidez.

— Bien amigo. Entonces sí, lo tengo. ¿Lo tienes tú, Rosie?

—Sí, creo que sí. Aunque siento como si lo hubiera escrito hace una eternidad.

—Bueno basta de sentimientos pesimistas y vayamos al punto. En la convocatoria que les propuse, les pedía solamente a mi prima favorita (Rose Weasley) y a mi rubio mejor amigo (Scorpius Malfoy) que me presentaran, es decir, que leyeran en voz alta para mí, y su contrincante, el escrito que con más esmero habían maquilado en sus noches de inspiración y desvelo para, posteriormente, ser calificado por mí— les habló el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie frente a ellos dándole a su discurso cierta formalidad—. Ahora, las reglas son muy claras, las mencionaré a continuación:  
Uno: nadie nos burlaremos de lo que hayan escrito porque ha salido de sus corazones y sus mentes. Además, todo buen escritor alguna vez tuvo una falla, y ustedes son escritores en potencia.  
Dos: deben leer fuerte y claro, de manera que sea entendible, para poder calificar mejor.  
Tres: la voz, es decir, la entonación, es muy importante dentro de la evaluación que haré a cada uno, así que, de preferencia, lean como un verdadero enamorado lo haría.  
Cuatro: los participantes, deben mencionar (si es que lo tiene), al afortunado corazón que le inspiró a escribir lo que presentará.

—Espera un momento Albus Severus ¿qué nos estás diciendo? ¿debemos decir a quien lo dedicamos?—dijo una enfurruñada Rose con las orejas coloradas.

—Así es primita. Es parte del reglamento y ambos deben hacerlo—le respondió el ojiverde con seguridad.

Malfoy, que había permanecido callado desde que Albus explicaba lo que debían hacer, miraba a su amigo con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas y con cierto nerviosismo, no sabía qué hacer para evitar esa parte del concurso. Ella no podía enterarse de lo que sentía por aquella hermosa chica. No ella, no Rose.

—Albus—habló el rubio interrumpiendo la guerra de miradas asesinas de sus dos amigos—¿estás seguro de eso? y en el hipotético caso de que no lo dijéramos ¿qué pasaría?

El menor de los varones Potter resolvió sencillamente:  
—En este momento nada, Scor. Pero ya veremos después. Si nadie se opone, ¡COMENCEMOS!

Apenas terminó de decirlo, Lily Potter llegó detrás de él sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes, traía consigo cinco botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y un gran canasto con brownies, frutas y dulces.

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal su día? ¿por qué esas caras de congoja? —cuestionó la pelirroja percatándose de los nervios de su prima y del heredero Malfoy.

— ¡Hola hermanita! nuestro día es excelente, relajado y divertido. Estábamos a punto de iniciar un concurso antes de que nos interrumpieras, así que si no te importa…

—No te preocupes, Al. Sólo venía a preguntarles si querían cerveza de mantequilla porque Roxanne y yo haremos un picnic pero los elfos en las cocinas nos dieron tres botellas de más. ¿Gustan? ¡vamos! Para que liberen su tensión—animó Lily Luna al ver que estaban a punto de negarse.

—¡Genial! justo lo que quería pero… ¿me regalas un brownie primita adorada?—respondió Rose con voz melosa y carita de inocente.

—¡Claro, claro! Tómalo. Un brownie menos no nos hará daño. ¿quieres tú, Scor?

—Está bien – balbuceó el chico sin saber que decir.

—¡Bien chicos! los dejo. Que tengan un excelente día y que gane el mejor —se despidió Lily con una brillante sonrisa.

—¡Bueno, ahora sí! ¡que comience el concurso!—exclamó Albus mirando de nuevo al rubio y la pelirroja frente a él–.De acuerdo primero las damas, ¿qué te parece, Scor?

Con estas palabras el rostro de la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione adquirió un rojo intenso y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Trató de ocultar su nerviosismo bebiendo de su cerveza de mantequilla que hasta el momento continuaba llena pero fue inútil.

—Si, Al, es perfecto. Yo no tengo inconveniente porque la maravillosa Rose Weasley comience con su declamación—dijo Scorpius frotando ambas manos y componiendo una sonrisa triunfal. Si había algo que le complacía era ver a su pelirroja amiga nerviosa y sumamente sonrojada.

—Em… ¿seguros que quieren que sea yo? No habría ningún problema si comenzara scor… ¿de veras? ¿están seguros?—decía una inquieta Rose de pie frente a ellos, atemorizada.

—No, Rosie, no hay problema. Ya hemos decidido que seas tú porque consideramos que eres la mejor no solo escribiendo si no también declamando. Así que adelante es tu turno—dijo con firmeza su primo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… aquí voy… sé que ganaré… —susurró la pelirroja para sí misma mientras bebía de un solo trago lo que restaba de su cerveza de mantequilla. Y de un solo bocado acabó con el brownie que tenía en la mano.

Albus y Scorpius miraron con atención cómo la chica frente a ambos alisaba su uniforme con manos temblorosas, acomodaba sus rizos y desdoblaba el pergamino que contenía lo que Rose solía llamar su sentencia de muerte.

—Aquí va—exclamó con un poco más de seguridad.

Desde niños estuvimos juntos,  
Crecí y te seguí queriendo.  
Y ahora que somos adultos  
Me doy cuenta que olvidarte no puedo.

Tomar tu mano es mi anhelo,  
Estar contigo hasta el amanecer.  
Cumplamos juntos este sueño,  
Sin fortuna y fama merecer.

Merlín quiso que estuviéramos lejos;  
Que en cuna real tú nacieras.  
Pero este amor detenerlo no puedo,  
Por más que mi razón quiera.

Que soy tonta, infantil y cursi,  
no escucho porque te tengo a ti;  
Te leería fedon y lisis*,  
para que te quedaras junto a mí.

Para: Scorpius Malfoy. 13/02/2021.

Rose concluyó con un suspiro al tiempo que pronunciaba la dedicatoria; Albus tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su boca formaba una perfecta O. En cuanto a Scorpius… bueno digamos que Scorpius estaba sentado en el césped con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo con el rostro enteramente pálido. El rubio parecía petrificado frente a sus amigos y de la impresión no podía mover ni un músculo.

—Gracias Rose, es mi turno de hablar—dijo un sorprendido Albus mientras se levantaba para dar su calificación, con pergamino y pluma en mano —, comenzaré. Al principio, tu voz fue algo insegura y el tono enamorado no me convencía del todo, pero conforme leías los versos, tu seguridad era más y más palpable. En cuanto al escrito… ¡es excelente! Ya lo había leído con anterioridad y no sé porque imaginé que sería ese el que presentarías. Por último, la dedicatoria… ¡Debo felicitarte! Confieso que cuando iniciamos el concurso temí que no quisieras dar tu dedicatoria, ¡pero lo hiciste! ¡y eso te hace ganarte un… 98 como calificación final! Scor, ¿tienes algún comentario para Rosie?

—Yo… Rose… creo que… lo hiciste bien –pronunció torpemente el ojigris, recomponiéndose.

Rose tomó asiento sin decir palabra y esperó a que Albus diera instrucciones. No podía creer lo que había dicho, ella no era alguien que dijera las cosas sin pensarlas. Regularmente dejaba que las ideas rondaran su cabeza por mucho tiempo y cuando ya no veía manera de callarlas, actuaba. Pero esta vez había permitido que sus impulsos fueran más fuertes que su razonamiento y ahora no estaba segura de que Scorpius lo hubiese tomado a bien.

— Tu turno, Scor. Sabes bien las reglas mí querido amigo, sé bien que no nos defraudarás y que habrás elegido el mejor de tus poemas para deleitarnos – halagó el Gryffindor.

Como pudo el rubio se levantó del suelo y de un solo trago bebió su cerveza de mantequilla. Malfoy era distinto a sus amigos en muchas cosas pero si algo era bien conocido por los primos Potter y Weasley era que el Slytherin no era muy aficionado a las bebidas embriagantes. Su mayor consumo en las fiestas por el triunfo de alguna casa o las graduaciones de sus amigos mayores era una o dos cervezas de mantequilla. Por eso había sido extraño que en aquel preciso momento, sin razón suficiente, Scorpius Malfoy se bebiera la botella entera de golpe. Albus lo atribuyó a los nervios de su amigo pero, al mismo tiempo lo agradeció, porque sabía que de esa manera tendría más valor y podría afrontar lo que vendría después.

—Bien… aquí voy—anunció el hijo de Draco y Astoria—no es muy bueno pero es el mejor que tengo.

Mucho tiempo esperé por ti  
Tanto soñé con que llegaras;  
Moría por tenerte junto a mí  
Y besarte con todas mis ganas.

Tanto tiempo anhelé tu mirada,  
Sin apenas haberla sentido.  
Y es que me hacías tanta falta,  
Pues sin ti, mi cielo, estaba perdido.

Por favor, no me digas que estoy soñando;  
Dime que nuestro amor no es prohibido.  
Cuéntales que yo no te engaño,  
Y que sin ti, no siento mis latidos.

Dame tu mano y no me sueltes;  
Camina conmigo en felicidad.  
Prométeme que no dejarás de quererme,  
Y que nos uniremos en la inmensidad.

Estemos juntos o separados  
Mi amor será siempre el mismo.  
Jamás olvides que te quiero,  
Y que estarás por siempre conmigo.

Para: Rose Weasley, 27/12/2020.

No, no, no… ¡no podía ser verdad! Rose tenía que convencerse de que lo que había escuchado eran solo alucinaciones suyas que se debían a su gran amor por el chico frente a ella. Pero ¿qué tal si era cierto? ¿y si Scorpius Malfoy había escrito eso para ella?¡Merlín! ¿Por qué razón esto del amor era tan complicado? ¡Jodido Albus y sus jodidas propuestas!

—¡Excelente, excelente! Rayos, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Amigo… realmente te luciste. Sabía de tu amor por las letras pero jamás pensé que fueras a leer ese poema tan genial—Albus halagaba sin cesar a su amigo para animarlo porque su pálido rostro demostraba el nerviosismo que sentía, debido a su fuerte declaración –tu seguridad, sin duda fue espléndida; tu postura y la voz enamorada no te fallaron y qué decir del contenido… ¡es maravilloso! Bien, tu calificación final es de 98. Si, si. Están en empate…

—¿Qué? ¿empate? ¡no!—gritó Rose algo alterada.

Scorpius no sabía si intervenir o callar. Todavía no podía creer que igual que la Ravenclaw hubiera leído la dedicatoria sin poner peros. A él no le preocupaba tanto que empataran en el improvisado concurso de Albus pero la declaración que había tenido lugar ese día… esa sí que lo tenía desconcertado.

—Tranquila, pelirroja, fue solo un concurso para liberar tensiones y para celebrar nuestra salida del colegio, no tienes porque molestarte–trató de explicar el ojiverde con paciencia.

—Al, espera, ¿podríamos dejar esta discusión para otro momento? creo que Rose y yo tenemos cosas más interesantes que tratar que un empate por un concurso tan inesperado como este. No te ofendas pero justo ahora quisiera intercambiar algunas palabras con ella, a solas, ¿te importaría?–dijo Scorpius pasando una mano por su cabello al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo.

— Tienes razón, creo que yo los dejo. Ya hablaremos de su calificación por lo pronto me iré para darles privacidad – respondió el Gryffindor guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y poniéndose de pie—prima no trates mal al rubio, Astoria no nos lo perdonaría–y con estas palabras de advertencia Albus dejó el lugar.

Rose no sabía qué hacer. Tenía al chico de sus sueños, a su amor secreto, al hombre más guapo del mundo (según sus ojos) frente a ella y no podía decir una palabra. Era como si Scorpius la hubiera hechizado con ese poema. Era como si le hubiesen comido la lengua los ratones, como decía su abuela materna. Se levantó y miró a los ojos a su rubio favorito dejando que sus miradas se conectaran lo que provocó, sin que ella se diera cuenta, que su lógica la abandonara para abrir paso a sus sentimientos por completo.

—Rose… yo… — probó Scorpius dubitativo.

—No, Scorpius, comenzaré yo – impuso la Ravenclaw tratando de parecer segura –Eso que escuchaste, todas esas palabras con rima, es para ti. Siento que hasta hoy haya podido decírtelo pero no era fácil, mucho menos cuando todo parecía tan adverso. Me imaginaba que pasaría si te decía acerca de mis sentimientos y tú me respondías que nuestra amistad era mejor que una relación; me imaginaba lo que mi padre diría si llegaba a sus oídos la noticia de que su hija y más grande orgullo estaba enamorada de un Slytherin que no solo pertenecía a la casa que él más odia, si no que lleva en sus venas la sangre de su peor enemigo. Temía, principalmente, que debido a tu rechazo yo no tuviera más que hacer con mis sentimientos que enterrarlos, llevándose consigo mi energía y nuestro hermoso lazo de amistad. Ahora sé que todo esto no habría pasado pero creo que ya es muy tarde; creo que aunque te dije lo que siento por ti y que a pesar de que en este momento te he confesado mis más grandes temores ya no hay lugar para nuestro amor porque pronto, en menos tiempo del que imaginamos, seremos profesionistas y no habrá oportunidad de que este "nosotros" tenga futuro. Por eso y por lo que los dos sentimos te pido…

Pero lo que la chica estuvo a punto de decir no llegó a los oídos del ojigris porque éste acortó la distancia, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Rose y la besó tiernamente. La besó porque no valía de nada hablar y hablar; porque no pudo resistir las ganas de hacerlo y no tenía caso que el tiempo siguiera corriendo mientras ellos sentían ese gran amor que les calaba en lo más profundo de sus almas dejándolos sin aliento. La besó porque ambos lo merecían, porque no había nadie que pudiera molestarlos pero, sobre todo, la besó porque quería hacerlo y ya no pretendía más esconder ese deseo.

—Rose. Mi adorable y hermosa Rose –dijo Scorpius cuando terminó de besarla juntando su frente con la de ella–no quiero saber lo que nos depara el tiempo. No me interesa saber lo que tu padre, tus abuelos, tu madre, tus tíos o tus primos digan. Incluso no me importa lo que mi familia opine de ti y de mi, sólo quiero que ambos seamos felices, por todos los días que no estuvimos juntos; por todas aquellas veces que ansiaba tenerte en mis brazos viendo el atardecer, o finalizando una de esas novelas muggles que tanto te gustan. Quiero hacer justicia a todas aquellas ocasiones en las que te vi triste y no me dabas razones. Quiero recompensarte, porque ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que he sido al dejar que este amor creciera sin salir a la luz, por miedo a que tú te negaras a compartirlo conmigo. Quiero amarte, Rose, porque no hay en el mundo chica más bella, tierna o inteligente a la que pueda admirar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la pelirroja tomó la mano del increíble chico frente a ella. No podía creer lo que escuchó, mucho menos que ese beso hubiera sido tan maravilloso y, por encima de todo, real. Precisamente en ese instante solo atinó a besarlo esta vez tomándolo desprevenido y abrazándolo con fuerza. No dejaría que nadie los separara.

—Rose Jean Weasley… – tomó de nuevo la palabra el Slytherin – sin importar el qué dirán, las diferencias y nuestra falta de tiempo debido a nuestro futuro… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¡No tenía palabras! Su corazón se aceleró y sintió cómo su mano sudaba y temblaba ante el agarre de Malfoy. De Scorpius Malfoy. De aquel chico que le quitaba el sueño y al que le debía su amor por la literatura; Malfoy, el mismo que estaba frente a ella pidiéndole que fuera su novia. _Su novia_. Con la que compartiría tiempo, amor y felicidad… ¡simplemente no podía creerlo!

—Scor… yo…— titubeó, porque no estaba acostumbrada a que él la mirara con ese brillo tan especial en sus profundos y grises ojos–prométeme que estarás conmigo cuando todo se dificulte. Promete que me confortarás cuando las cosas se tornen difíciles; promete, por Merlín, que no me harás llorar. Promételo, y me tendrás siempre contigo.

—Rose cariño. Te prometo más que eso. Prometo hacerte feliz, incluso cuando parezca imposible. Porque te amo, y esta vez no quiero perderte– Scorpius secó las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la Ravenclaw y la besó en la frente.

—Está bien dueño de mis pensamientos y guardián de mis más preciados sueños. Quiero ser tu novia y hacer frente contigo a lo que sea que los dioses nos deparen.

Se fundieron en un beso tan tierno y apasionado olvidándose de lo que a su alrededor existía. Se abrazaron porque, después de todo lo que como amigos habían vivido, ambos sabían que con un abrazo de esa magnitud podrían superar cualquier tempestad.

La felicidad invadía sus vidas en ese momento y lo haría para siempre porque el amor nuevamente triunfaba ante lo adverso, mataba toda maldad y curaba heridas difíciles de sanar.

Albus, quien a lo lejos los miraba, suspiró y sonrió al tiempo que agradecía a Merlín y a todos los dioses del Olimpo por haber inventado el líquido de la verdad. Y amó a su hermana menor, por esas brillantes ideas que surgían en su cabecita de apenas quince años.

_**—FIN—**_

* * *

• Fedon y lisis. Diálogos del filósofo griego platón, que hablan acerca del alma el primero, y de la amistad el segundo.

N/A: primeramente ¡gracias por leer todas estas cursis y locas ideas de mi mente!  
No pretendo alargarme mucho en esta nota, porque ya suficiente habrán tenido con el capítulo (si, son casi seis páginas en Word), como para que yo me extienda más y más. Solo quiero agradecerles por leer, por darle la oportunidad a este fic de llegar hasta sus corazones y por su paciencia, que me imagino fue mucha, porque el capítulo parece interminable. Los poemas, si, esos que Rose y Scorpius declaman, son míos, como aclaración. Son algo viejos, pero es algo de lo que yo escribo continuamente y quise hacer uso de ellos porque gracias a que un día cualquiera los leí, fue que surgió la idea de este fic.  
Espero haya sido de su agrado, porque para mí verdaderamente lo fue, a pesar de que algún tiempo no podía continual gracias a la falta de inspiración que me produce el no ver a mi muso…

Les mentiría si les dijera que sólo de inspiración vive el escritor, porque quienes escribimos sabemos que también vive de ánimos. Por esta razón es que les pido me dejen sus impresiones por medio de un review, para saber que debo cambiar en mi estilo o que les fascinó más.  
Les deseo todo lo mejor, y espero volver a escribir algo pronto.  
Saludos, bendiciones, un abrazo y besos,


End file.
